Winter Wonderland
by RoverDude123
Summary: Austin Monica Moon loves Allison Marie Dawson. When he asks her to stay with his family at Colorado. Will things change for Austin and Ally?
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE REVIEW. THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE MORE ROMANTIC I WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS. PM ME PLEASE. I'M NEW ON FANFICTION AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE OFTEN. I WILL BE WRITING MORE STORIES FOR MY FANS. BYE!**

I love Allison Marie Dawson. We've been working together for quite a while. I've been giving her signals for months .But she won't see it that I want to be with her. She makes my eyes want to pop out. Me and my family are going to Colorado for winter break. I'm going to ask if Ally and her dad can come. My little brother and sister will share a cabin. My mom and dad will share a cabin. Ally's dad will sleep in a cabin. So that means me and Ally will share a cabin. I want me and Ally to be a item. I mean she has those brown sparkly eyes. She helped become famous I mean that would be really cool if me and Ally dated. I can see it now. Paradise! Why can't she see? She's I,Austin Monica Moon will ask Allison Marie Dawson to the cabins in Colorado with me and my family tomorrow at school.

**REMEMBER REVIEW ME THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE MORE ROMANTIC AND LONGER THE CHAPTERS WILL BE. I LOVE YOU GUYS :) ROVERDUDE123**


	2. Chapter 2 Ally said what?

**HEY I SAW 6 REVIEWS! AND THEY WANTED MORE. I LOVE YOU GUYS WHO REVIEWED ME AND FOLLOWED WINTER WONDERLAND. IT MAKES ME FEEL SPECIAL. REMEMBER THE MORE REVIEW THE MORE LONGER AND ROMANTIC THE CHAPTERS WILL BE. NOW ENJOY CHAPTER 2**

She said yes! Ally Dawson said yes! Well her father did atleast. Now I can get her to like me! This how it went. I am in all the classes she is in. So we were at biology and i came up to heri said "Hi Ally." "Oh hi Austin. What's up?" she aked. "Well my family has a cabin in Colorado and we go there every winter. So would you and and your dad like to come?" I asked nervesly. "Let me text my dad," she said. Once he texted back she said "He said yes." "Cool my dad will call your dad for the deats," I said. "Cool," she said. Then in a week me and Allison Marie Dawson will be in Colorado. I hope this trip goes well beacuse I like her a lot. I'll make sure nothing absolutely nothing will ruin this trip. I hope! She helped me through a lot of things and I need to show her appreciation.

Ally came up to me when I was walking to school. We are neighbors. We live in Miami. Ally's dad owns Sonic Boom in the Miami Mall. That's were me,Ally,Trish and the crazy man,Dez. We are the Austin team. Ally writes the songs. Trish is my manager. Dez is my director. I am their client. "Hi Austin," she says while catching up to me. "Wanna hear the new song I wrote." "Of course," I said.

_Didn't go nowhere, never left, uh_

_You really thought that I was gone, gone, gone, gone_

_I heard you talking like I lost my swagger_

_Said I was over you were wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong_

_I'm always improving_

_Always on the move and_

_Working on my flow_

_To take it to the studio_

_This is not a comeback_

_Following my own path_

_Laying down the fat tracks_

_I'm a music maniac_

_Whoa, well I know that I'll make it_

_Never put my head down_

_T-t-turn it up loud_

_Yeah, 'cause I don't have to fake it_

_If I keep on working it_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Whoa-o-o-o-o_** (1)**

"Ally, that was amazing!" I said exicted. "Thank you,Austin. I can't till next week!" she says. "Me neither," I said. "Well I'll go jogging to school. I'll see you!" says Ally getting ready to jog. "Yeah seeya in chemistry," I said. Then she jogs to school.

I walk into chermistry class that's when all the drama started.

**DID YOU GUYS ENJOY IT? REVIEW AND PM ME!**

**(1) A BILLIONS HIT BY ROSS LYNCH**

**THANK YOU I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!**

**-RoverDude123**


	3. Chapter 3 Kiss and tell

**PLEASE REVIEW! GUESS WHO THE MYSTERIOUS PERSON SHES FROM NEW YORK AND A NANNY! OK THANK YOU WHOEVER REVIEWED OR FOLLOWED ME I LOVE YOU ALL! ENJOY CHAPTER 3**

There was my mom showing pictures of me when I was a baby because my birthday is during winter break. "MOM!" I said. "There is Austin!" my mom said. Everybody starts laughing. "Why would you show those pictures," I said when I arrived at home. " Because they're really cute " my mother said to me .Then right out of the clear blue sky there was a knock at the door. How embarassing, it was seriously Ally! "Hi Austin. I need to talk to you," she says. "OK. Follow me to my room," I say. We go to my room. I sit on my bed. She starts pacing back and forth messing with her thumbs. "Um,Austin I like you more than anything. I mean I can't stop thinking of you," she says but I can understand it. "Sit down," I say patting on the bed. She sits. I put my hand on her neck. I leaned to kiss her. The kiss was so pationet, romantic and long. I pulled away. "That was nice." I said. "Yeah. I liked it," she says smiling. I pull her hair back. "Well I need to pack for tomorrow. Call me tomorrow,"she says. "Yep," I said.

There we were in the airport. "Here are your tickets and keys for your cabins," My dad says while passing them out. I was holding Ally's hand. My dad handed our key and ticket. "Ready to go?" I asked Ally. "Yeah. I'm exicted," she says while looking at me with a smile on her face. I look at the keys. "Dad, we have a new cabin?" I said. "Yes it's the deluxe cabin." my dad said. We go in the plane Southwest headed for Colorado. The plane is so awesome. Wait I see somebody I know.

**REMEMBER GUESS WHO! LOVE YOU ALL. THE MORE REVIEWS THE MORE ROMANTIC AND LONGER THE CHAPTER WILL BE. HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**RoderDude123**


End file.
